


十年_上

by Niilinch



Series: 十年 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niilinch/pseuds/Niilinch
Summary: 十年光陰匆匆而逝，艾迪瑞得曼成為了家喻戶曉的奧斯卡影帝，他從沒後悔過人生，但仍偶有遺憾。





	十年_上

2008秋

 

　　艾迪在手機裡下載了一個交友軟體。

　　最一開始他只是覺得這挺新鮮的，自從智慧型手機問世之後，生活中許多事物型態都產生了根本的改變，就像當年互連網的發明一樣。現在人們可以用口袋裡四吋螢幕的手機處理許多事情，最近還新增了交友約會這個項目。艾迪有時候會覺得世界變化的速度另他接應不暇，不過總的來說他還是覺得這一切很有趣，人類在過去數十年來以前所未有的速度不斷翻轉著自己的生活型態，他可不想像那些成天抱怨新世代的老人一樣食古不化。尤其自己身處變化更加快速的演藝娛樂圈，總是得隨時注意這些新玩意兒。

　　另一方面，艾迪其實對於這樣一種交友方式覺得特別有趣。在網路時代之前的交友方式無論如何有其侷限，通常不脫那幾個範圍，朋友的朋友、同事的親戚、表親久未聯絡的中學同學，某種程度上很難超脫自己的生長環境，特別對於艾迪這樣的家庭來說。然而在網路上的可能性卻是無限的，他可以遠遠地離開那個公學的小圈圈，認識來自各種背景的人們，艾迪相信這也對他的演藝事業有所幫助，畢竟表演就是設法演繹另一個人，而成功的程度取決於對角色的了解。認識越多的人，越能幫助他在表演時揣摩另一個與他完全不同的人的心境。

　　艾迪在那個軟體上用了本名和真實照片，儘管他已經小有名氣，但他卻覺得這樣更有趣。而事實是有四分之三的人根本不知道他是誰，另外的四分之一則是完全不相信他就是艾迪瑞德曼本人。他在上頭有過幾次愉快的交談經驗，一個立志當作家的活潑女孩；一個說話離不開杜斯妥也夫斯基的嬉皮；還有一個另他印象深刻、花了大把時間給他做BDSM科普的男大生。不過艾迪從沒真的和誰見面，也不是說他排斥，只是似乎都沒有強烈的衝動驅使。還有是的、他和男人女人都調情，他從很年輕時就知道自己同時受到兩種性別吸引，儘管有時候他會懷疑那是公學壓抑生活的副作用，不過艾迪可不會對此抱怨，他覺得這讓自己能以更開闊的心態生活，並對此感到滿意。

　　距離上一次他在交友軟體上遇到一個聊得來的人已經過了好一陣子，不過艾迪從不刻意地追求什麼，再說他這陣子的工作確實頗為忙碌。他在皇家宮廷戲院的舞台劇已經進行了一陣子，還有幾個電視劇和電影的角色分別在洽談與準備開拍的階段。虛擬世界之外，艾迪的生活如常。這天他和下個工作的劇組人員見了面，那是個故事發生在中世紀的動作驚悚片；和經紀人討論了某個電視劇的酬勞合理性；並進行了自己設定的體能訓練。等到他回到自己的公寓，用熱水洗去疲憊，並換上舒適的家居服之後，艾迪才注意到手機裡的新訊息。

　　『艾迪瑞德曼？？？？？』

　　艾迪看著句子後面那麼多個問號有些發笑，就像過往經驗，從來沒有人相信他就是他自己，艾迪瑞德曼。他懶洋洋地爬上床，一邊滑開手機，看到了那個來訊者的名字之後忍不住就笑出了聲，用了同樣誇張的方式回了訊息。

　　『羅畢里亞德？？？？？』

　　他關上了大燈，只留了一盞床邊的閱讀燈，將手機隨意擱在床頭。但他才剛拉起棉被，手機就發出了收到訊息的提示音，艾迪撈起手機，縮在床上讀著對方的訊息。

　　『至少我沒連照片都用他的。』艾迪又笑了一聲，他打開了那個向詩人借了名字的來訊者的照片，他看起來只是個大男孩，有著削瘦且菱角分明的臉孔，有些不受控的棕色卷髮，和一雙特別清澈的藍色眼睛，幾張照片都是日常的生活照。艾迪舔了舔下唇，雖然年輕了點，但他不會假裝對方不是他的菜，這足以讓他暫時忘記在工作整天之後期待的睡眠，將回覆訊息作為首先要務。

　　『你應該考慮用他的照片，那麼也許我會對你感興趣。』  
　　『你在半夜回我的訊息，我覺得你已經對我足夠感興趣了。』

　　訊息來得很快，而且他說對了，艾迪輕哼了一聲。『也許你是對的。』他繼續寫道：『那麼，羅畢里亞德？』

　　『那是我的中間名，大衛．羅畢里亞德是我母親的朋友。』對方解釋著，快速地問出下一個問題：『你呢？艾迪瑞德曼？』

　　『那是我的名字，艾迪是艾德華的暱稱，瑞德曼是家族姓氏，我猜你大概不會對我的中間名感興趣？』艾迪煞有介事地解釋道，然後他看著對話框不停顯示著對方打字中的畫面，但最後他只得到了一個簡單的回覆。

　　『好吧。』羅畢里亞德停頓了一下接著寫道：『那麼你的舞台劇還順利嗎？Now or Later？』

　　艾迪對這則回覆稍感驚訝，大部分的人記得他在電視或電影裡出現過，但這還是第一次他遇到有人清楚知道他正在演出的舞台劇，現在他對羅畢里亞德的興趣更濃了。『挺不錯的，我總是喜歡舞台劇演出，能直接感受到觀眾反應是非常棒的一件事。』他思考了會，然後鍵入：『你看過我的演出了嗎？』

　　『舞台劇？還沒機會。但我對你在伊莉莎白：黃金時代裡的演出印象深刻。』  
　　『你是說我對著凱特布蘭琪大喊婊子的部分嗎？』  
　　『這個嘛…我不會否認那一部分挺有趣的。』  
　　『你不會想像得到我當時心裡有多尷尬，她可是已經因為伊莉莎白得到一座金球獎了。』

　　他們就這樣十分自然地聊了起來，儘管艾迪感覺得到羅畢里亞德一點都不相信他就是艾迪瑞德曼本人，但這似乎也不重要。他們的話題從凱特布蘭琪聊到了今年度的奧斯卡提名，又談到近期在皇家宮廷劇院上演的其他戲碼。艾迪沒明問，但他猜測羅畢里亞德也是個演員，或者是攻讀戲劇的學生。在對方打字的空檔艾迪又看了看那些照片，他閉上眼，在黑暗中描繪著一個又高又瘦的男孩，高聳的顴骨泛著淡粉色，藍色眼睛笑著瞇了起來，眼角不帶一絲皺紋，青春得幾乎令人嫉妒。他明亮的棕色鬈髮會在靠近時落在自己的臉頰上，聲音是恰到好處的男中音，有著年輕人特有的大膽狂放，帶著微微的沙啞唸著他的名字。

　　這麼一想著，他就不知不覺地睡著了。

　　 第二天喚醒他的是每天都被設定在八點半的鬧鐘，伴隨著窗外難得的陽光，艾迪朦朧地睜開了眼，艱難地伸出手按掉鬧鐘，當室內歸於平靜，他嘆著氣把頭埋進枕頭，耍賴了幾分鐘才甘心翻過身，扯開棉被坐了起來。然後啪答一聲，艾迪還在伸著懶腰，邊打著呵欠邊探出頭去，發現那是自己手機掉落在地毯上發出的聲響，他才猛然想起，昨晚他窩在床裡和羅畢里亞德聊天，聊著聊著就不勝睡意。瞬間艾迪就清醒了起來，他趕忙撈起手機，最後的對話記錄停在羅畢里亞德詢問他對於瑪蒂詠科蒂亞以玫瑰人生奪下奧斯卡的看法，而自己遲遲沒有回應，羅畢里亞德在15分鐘之後回覆道，『我想你大概睡了，祝好夢。』

　　對話記錄的時間是半夜接近兩點，艾迪挑了挑眉，他已經好一陣子不曾那麼晚入睡了，這大概是他現在頭隱隱作痛的原因。他嘆了口氣，抓著手機開始回復：『你說對了，抱歉我就這樣睡著，我現在已經不怎麼禁得起熬夜了。』他等了幾分鐘，沒有任何回應。艾迪嘲笑了一會兒自己的急不可耐，隨後起身漱洗。今天的工作沒有那麼早開始，他按著習慣的步調，不疾不徐地洗漱、更衣、上妝，替自己沖了一杯濃郁香苦的黑咖啡，然後簡略地翻過報紙。牆上的鐘逐漸指向了十點整，艾迪收拾著準備出門，他邊套上秋日倫敦不可缺少的羊毛呢大衣，邊從床頭抄起了手機，發現他已經得到了來自羅畢里亞德的回應。

　　『沒關係、我並不介意你睡著了。但我想你的年紀應該還沒那麼大，艾迪？』

　　艾迪笑了一聲，他能想像一個年輕男孩，狡黠地瞇著藍色眼睛，輕飄飄的語氣夾雜一點懷疑，只需再多一點就顯得尖銳，但不是真的冒犯。羅畢里亞德還是不相信他的身分，從昨晚的對話來看，他覺得羅畢里亞德真心地欣賞自己，他大概覺得自己在和一個冒牌貨對話，艾迪毫不在意，羅畢里亞德有種在替艾迪瑞德曼抱不平的感覺，儘管他們根本不認識。

　　『當你接近三十歲時，你就會知道一切都和十幾歲時完全不一樣了。』他快速回覆道，這次螢幕上很快就顯示著對方正在打字的訊息。『我會記得你的提醒的。』艾迪彷彿聽見了對方的笑聲，一邊踏出家門一邊回覆著：『好好享受你的青春、年輕人。』

　　『很遺憾，這個年輕人現在必須要為了帳單去做點桌邊服務了。』

　　『這個年近三十的演員也必須去為下個電視劇的角色做準備了。』艾迪邊鎖上門邊打著字。『沒問題。』羅畢里亞德的回應立刻就進來：『我猜我們今晚再聊？』

　　『今晚再聊。』艾迪簡單地回覆，注意到自己無法克制地勾著嘴角。

　　羅畢里亞德信守承諾，當艾迪結束工作回到家，就已經收到他的訊息，再次就著艾迪正在演出的舞台劇展開新話題。他覺得羅畢里亞德似乎是將找到他不是艾迪瑞德曼的破綻視為目標，所以總是將話題圍繞在自己身上，他覺得這樣的行為特別可愛。另一方面，在伴隨著些許調情的閒聊過程，彼此很快地變得十分熟識，發現他們根本是在同樣的街區長大、在同樣的商店購物、去同樣的光碟出租店，甚至在同樣的游泳池學會了游泳。艾迪有時幾乎有種錯覺，彷彿他們確實是一起長大、認識許久的老朋友了一樣。

　　艾迪發現自己對羅畢里亞德有些著迷，雖然僅有文字交談，但他能感受到一個年輕而狂放不羈的靈魂，對戲劇和他一樣有著狂熱的喜愛──艾迪猜對了，羅畢里亞德確實想成為一個演員──他感覺到一股難以形容的契合感，幾乎就像是他們在前輩子早已認識，此刻僅是在沿著過往共同走過的小徑拾起那些記憶碎片，一點一點地找回曾經共度的時光。

　　也許這只是艾迪作為一個演員太過旺盛的想像力作祟，但他發現自己並不介意任其發展下去。

　　就這樣艾迪和羅畢里亞德在交友軟體上來往了兩個多星期，年輕男孩的調情特別赤裸，但依舊十分有風度，從沒讓他感到難堪或尷尬。就在16天之後的一個週六夜晚，艾迪結束了舞台劇演出回到位於切爾西的公寓，不知為何感到特別的疲憊，甚至也沒換下衣服就倒進了床鋪，眼睛不自覺地就闔了起來。他不確定自己是不是真的睡著了，只感覺意識朦朧、思緒模糊，等他重新能夠用腦袋思考時，他發現窗外一片漆黑、房內仍燈火通明。他從西裝褲地口袋翻出手機，時間正好來到日與日的交界之處，還有幾則被擱置、來自羅畢里亞德的留言，最後一則這麼寫道：『我想你的週六夜晚很忙，我就不煩你了。』

　　其實這兩週多以來，艾迪已經了解到對方並不是個會耍欲擒故縱花招的人，但他還是對於自己睡去而沒有做出回應感到些許歉意。『抱歉。』他很快地回覆道：『我剛結束舞台劇，累得睡著了。』

　　『也許你應該趕緊再躺回床上補足睡眠，我明白那種筋疲力盡的感覺，雖然我沒有演過舞台劇。』羅畢里亞德的回覆一如既往的快速：『順帶一提，我剛看了這週第二次的「赤裸」。』

　　艾迪笑了笑，羅畢里亞德說過，為了成為一個演員，他在不工作時會花大量時間看電影和讀劇本、最近令他心醉神迷的劇本正是邁克李的赤裸，如果你問他的話，他會說這男孩的品味絕佳。『週六夜晚，你就一個人在家看邁克李的赤裸？』  
　　『是啊！我就是個想當演員想瘋了的怪胎，沒有人要跟我共渡週末夜晚。』艾迪咯咯笑出了聲，耳邊似乎有個大男孩可憐兮兮地抱怨著。

　　『我猜我也是吧。』艾迪還躺在床上，雙手把手機舉在半空有些艱難地打字：『只會演戲的怪胎，工作完之後我也是一個人回家。』

　　『艾迪瑞德曼可不是個怪胎。』羅畢里亞德毫無停頓地回應道：『就算他是，我也肯定不會拒絕和他共渡週末的。』對方文字裡有著若有似無的暗示，艾迪思考了一下，想著那個至今還沒相信他就是艾迪瑞德曼本人的年輕人，幾乎沒有猶豫就回應道：『真的？你的冰箱裡有啤酒嗎？』

　　『當然。我還有披薩、如果你不介意那是冷凍食品的話。』羅畢里亞德的回覆也沒有遲疑，過去幾天來他不時都會在字裡行間暗示著見面的可能性，艾迪一直都沒有正面回應。然而也不知道為什麼，在這個明明無比疲憊的夜半十分，他突然很想知道那個年輕男孩如果知道一直以來在交友軟體上的都是艾迪瑞德曼本人會是如何反應。

　　『我喜歡冷凍披薩，雖然我的職業要求我必須忌口，但我很樂意暫時打破禁忌。』艾迪總算從床上坐了起來，伸手掠過被壓得凌亂的髮絲。手機震動了起來，羅畢里亞德很乾脆地給出了住家地址，事實上離自己的公寓還不遠。他從床上爬起身，對著鏡子隨意地梳過頭髮，稍稍猶豫了一下，他抽掉繫在腰間的皮帶，鬆開領口最頂的那顆扣子，披上他的羊絨大衣，往口袋裡塞了手機鑰匙和幾張鈔票就出了門，在路邊攔下一台計程車去往羅畢里亞德的住處。

　　車程不過一刻鐘，雖然都在切爾西區，不過羅畢里亞德的住所是十分普通的集合公寓。二十來戶人家擠在空間被切割太細碎的國營出租公寓，儘管已經是半夜、窗戶都只透著頹軟的黃光，但艾迪仍能透過隔音差勁的木板牆聽見滿屋子的嘈雜，孩子的哭鬧、深夜的肥皂劇、男人女人曖昧的喘息。他循著羅畢里亞德留下的房號慢慢爬上了五樓，走廊最底的房間，木門上的燙金數字都已斑駁不堪，艾迪瞇著眼睛反覆確認了幾次，然後抬起手敲了敲門。

　　扣扣扣、指節敲在過薄的門板上發出聒噪的聲響。來了，門內有人懶洋洋地模糊應了聲，和艾迪想像得比起來更柔軟、帶著點鼻音，彷彿鯨魚在深海中的鳴唱。他能聽見地板被踩得嘎吱作響，窮盡一生的幾秒鐘過去之後門總算被打開。門內的男孩與他放在交友軟體上的照片相去無幾，倒是頭髮更亂了些，大約是因為經過了整天倫敦陰雨的摧殘，不受控制地胡亂翹著；艾迪注意到他比自己還要稍微高了一些，穿著鬆垮的牛仔褲和一件薄得能透光的白色T恤，室內開著暖氣，那削瘦的面頰如他想像泛著粉色；一雙藍色的眼睛澄明如鏡，此刻卻傻楞楞地盯在自己身上。

　　「晚安。」艾迪率先開口，看著一臉驚恐的男孩，無法克制著唇邊的笑意：「羅畢里亞德？」

　　「對…呃、是我、你──」男孩張開嘴，話卻成不了句，眼睛瞪得老大。他閉上嘴然後又重新張開：「艾迪瑞德曼？」

　　「是的，我是艾迪瑞德曼。」艾迪還笑著，愉快地欣賞了一小會兒羅畢里亞德混合著驚訝與不知所措的臉孔才問道：「我能進去嗎？」他溫和地問道，房裡的男孩忽然觸電似的抖了一下，往一旁跳開讓出門口，窘得滿臉通紅：「當然、抱歉…呃、請、請進！」

　　他衝著羅畢里亞德笑了一下才走進屋內，年輕的男孩臉紅得似乎要燒起來，在他身後關上了門。艾迪邊脫下大衣邊環示房內擺設，空間不頂大、對一個年輕的單身男性來說倒算是足夠，一進門約五米見方的空間權當客廳，擺著一張雙人沙發和茶几，一旁牆邊站立頂至天花板的高櫃，延伸過去接著一組簡單的瓦斯爐台和水槽便算是廚房。最右邊的牆面上釘著一塊能夠抬起作為吧台的木板，有兩張高腳椅靠在邊上。落地窗外有個小小的陽台，臥室的門毫不顧忌地大敞著，雙人床上除了被褥之外還散落著數件恤。整體來說有些凌亂，但尚稱乾淨。艾迪將大衣擱在小吧台旁的高腳椅上，然後轉過身看向仍有些沒轉過腦袋的羅畢里亞德。

　　「你是、艾迪瑞德曼！」那雙藍色的眼睛還楞楞瞪著自己，艾迪怎麼都止不住笑意，輕輕倚在吧台邊：「你可以叫我艾迪。」他眨眨眼睛，而羅畢里亞德就像跟電線桿那樣僵直且毫無反應，艾迪安靜玩味地看著他，半晌之後男孩頹喪地垂下肩膀，心灰意冷地囁嚅著：「你一定覺得我蠢透了…」

　　「嗯？為什麼呢？」艾迪挑了挑眉毛，羅畢里亞德胡亂地大力抹著臉，似乎這樣可以抹去他的窘迫一樣：「我一直都不相信你就是艾迪瑞德曼本人！還一直追問刺探你，像個白痴一樣！簡直沒有半點禮貌！」

　　「別擔心，你不是唯一一個不相信『艾迪瑞德曼』的人，我完全不覺得被冒犯。」艾迪聳聳肩，男孩卻似乎一點都沒有被說服：「但你是艾迪瑞德曼欸！」他大叫了出來，艾迪偏過頭，感到有些好笑：「那又如何呢？我也不過是個會上交友軟體的普通人罷了。」

　　羅畢里亞德再次直直瞪著他，彷彿他說了什麼外星語言一樣，好一會兒後沒頭沒腦地冒出了一句：「你總有一天會得奧斯卡獎的。」他說得鄭重其事，艾迪瞬間楞住，但男孩那大海似的蔚藍雙眼卻是如此認真。終於，艾迪噗哧一聲地笑了出來。

　　「怎麼樣嘛？」艾迪突如其來的笑聲又將羅畢里亞德打回窘迫交加的原形，像小孩子那樣噘著嘴，他抓著頭，滿頭卷髮翹得更加猖狂。「你真是非常──」艾迪微微瞇起眼睛，腦中閃過無數詞彙，有趣、古怪、令人迷醉、妙不可言。他曾經在論文裡花了幾萬字去形容克來茵藍，但當男孩用一雙透明澄淨的藍色眼睛看著他時，他卻近乎失語。

　　「你真的是非常可愛(adorable)。」他最後這樣說道：「我會努力不辜負你的期待的。」

　　「嘿！我可是認真的好嗎！」羅畢里亞德皺了皺鼻子，艾迪再次忍俊不禁，咯咯笑了一聲：「我對你沒有半分懷疑，羅畢里亞德。」男孩清哼一聲，努了努嘴，姿態總算是放鬆許多，艾迪對於今晚來到這裡的決定不能更加滿意。「所以、披薩和啤酒？」

　　「喔、對！呃、馬上來！」羅畢里亞德拍了拍自己的腦袋，兩步併作三步地越過小小的客廳，從冰箱里撈出冷凍的披薩扔進微波爐裡。爐子嗶嗶嗶叫著，男孩又從冰箱裡撿出了兩隻啤酒，手腳俐落地用開瓶器撬開金屬蓋發出啵啵的聲音，然後將玻璃瓶遞給艾迪：「三分鐘後上菜。」他擠擠眼睛，艾迪懶洋洋地半坐半倚在高腳椅上，男孩則站在吧台桌邊，隔著不足兩呎的小桌面，對他舉起了酒瓶：「敬艾迪瑞德曼，未來的奧斯卡得主。」

　　「我感激你的此般賞識。」艾迪微笑，事實上從進了這間屋子為止他還沒放下笑容。他也舉起手中的酒瓶，墨綠色的瓶身與對方的輕輕相碰發出清脆聲響，而艾迪的眼睛始終不曾離開羅畢里亞德的雙眸：「敬羅畢里亞德，等待發掘的明日之星。」

　　「敬我們。」男孩輕柔低啞的聲音彷如一柄琴弓，令艾迪的心弦嗡嗡震顫，他感覺到少許熱氣漫上雙耳，而他甚至還沒沾到任何酒精。「敬我們。」他同樣低語，自己的倒影仍映在那雙寶石似的藍眼睛裡。艾迪收回手，慢慢將玻璃瓶靠在自己的下唇瓣，輕輕含住了瓶口，傾斜瓶身，喝下一口冰涼的淡啤酒。他看著羅畢里亞德和自己一樣動作喝著酒，喉結上下滑動，酒液才經過的喉嚨卻感覺到有些乾澀。

　　披薩很快就好了，微波爐發出響亮的叮咚聲。羅畢里亞德做了個誇張的旋身向後轉去，還特地找出了白色瓷盤盛裝冒著熱氣的食物。他舉著盤子回到桌邊，裝模作樣地躬身說道：「您的披薩，瑞德曼先生。我還能為您做些什麼嗎？」

　　「事實上的確有。」艾迪稍稍仰起頭看向以站姿高出自己幾乎一個頭的年輕男孩，微笑著配合演出：「不如你坐下來和我一起享用美味的微波食品？」羅畢里亞德發出噗哧的一聲，將盤子放下，前臂也一起靠在桌上：「我做太多桌邊服務了。」他嘆了口長長的氣，狠狠咬了一口披薩。

　　「這是旅程的一部分。」艾迪咀嚼並吞下過厚的餅皮，看著情緒略顯低落的男孩慢悠悠回答道：「我確信會有人賞識你的。

　　「真的？你怎麼知道？」羅畢里亞德的語氣存疑，艾迪用紙巾擦去指尖的油漬，上身向前傾去，故作一臉神祕。男孩爭著雙眼，有些稚嫩的臉孔透著些許好奇，一樣也把身子向他更靠去，頭頂的卷髮末端輕輕拂過他的前額。 「因為我是未來的奧斯卡得主，不是嗎？」艾迪眨眨眼睛，語氣近乎無辜。羅畢里亞德楞了幾秒，然後噗的爆出笑聲，無法抑制地笑到肩膀都抖個不停。艾迪沒有生氣，唇畔跟著勾起了愉悅的弧度。

　　「我還以為你對我抱持強烈信心。」艾迪把兩隻手的前臂都壓在了吧台上，羅畢里亞德盯著他，邊舔了舔自己手指上的食物碎屑：「你說得對，我怎麼會不相信你呢？」

　　他衝著艾迪眨了眨右眼，深藍色的瞳孔閃爍著靈動的微光，他的左臂靠在桌緣，整個人斜斜地倚在吧台桌和牆面之間，即使如此年輕的男孩還是比艾迪稍高一些。他們不著邊際地聊著無關緊要的話題，切爾西足球隊的年度表現、作為公眾人物的私服穿搭、怎麼應付海德公園裡行徑猖狂的鴿子。艾迪偏著頭，用一種微微仰視的角度凝視著羅畢里亞德，房裡微弱的白熾燈泡赤裸裸地懸在倆人頭頂，映在男孩的臉上令他的面龐更加像一尊精雕的大理石雕像。光潔的前額、高聳的顴骨、略微凹陷的面頰，彷彿刀削過似的鋒利輪廓，切割著強烈的光影對比，卻又因為羅畢里亞德眼睛裡的年輕靈魂而柔和了銳利的鋒芒。

　　他們談起已經到了尾聲的秋日、和馬上就要來臨的冬天，艾迪嘆息著哀悼即將逝去的溫暖天氣，羅畢里亞德已經喝完了一隻啤酒，大約是體質關係，從脖子到耳朵都泛著迷人的粉紅色。他修長的手指在桌面上敲打著無意義的節奏，艾迪注意到那隻手離自己的越來越近，他的頭也垂得更低了些，滿頭的卷髮都快跟自己的纏在一起，漂亮的菱形狀的唇瓣幾乎要碰到他的鼻尖。艾迪自己倒是一直動也沒動，任憑這個年輕可愛的男孩向自己越靠越近。他絮絮叨叨說著自己如何喜歡倫敦被白雪妝點過的模樣，羅畢里亞德回應得心不在焉，但藍色的一雙眼睛不曾離開他的臉孔。艾迪能感覺到某些情緒正在升溫，連對方說話時的氣息都變得灼熱無比。他停下了話語，此時羅畢里亞德已經不能再靠得更近，他不想顯得像是青春期的小男孩，然而艾迪抑制不住自己心中的期待，心跳在胸腔里發出轟隆隆的回音，他顫巍巍閉上眼睛，等待那個親吻降臨。

　　最後羅畢里亞德的唇停在了他的前額上。

　　艾迪感覺到對方柔軟乾燥的唇瓣輕輕貼了上來，沒幾秒就迅速地離開，他楞了一小會，重新張開眼睛，忍不住瞪向了那男孩。羅畢里亞德的臉更紅了，他微微張著嘴似乎想說話，卻半個字也吐不出來。被艾迪這麼一瞪，幾乎心虛地垂下了頭，忽然對自己的手指產生無限興趣。他看著這個年輕單純又有點傻的大男孩，終於還是忍不住笑了出聲。

　　「你真的很可愛，你知道嗎？」艾迪用手背支著自己的下巴，無奈又好笑地說著。羅畢里亞德猛地抬起頭，卷翹的髮絲掃過艾迪的下巴。他的臉仍染著濃重的血色，有些不滿地噘起了唇，像被搶了糖的孩子似的：「我真的不覺得可愛這個詞適合用在我身上。」

　　羅畢里亞德忿忿地抱怨道，艾迪沒忍下一聲笑，現在男孩的唇噘得更高了。他倒是很明白這種心情，十幾二十歲的男孩總是喜歡一些更具男子氣概的形容詞。「給你個建議，如果你不想要繼續被形容為可愛的話…」他刻意壓低了嗓門，基本是用氣音在說話，羅畢里亞德為了聽清艾迪含在嘴巴裡的話語，鼻頭都快撞上了他的鼻樑。艾迪伸出手捧住了男孩的臉，湊上去吻住他的唇，輕咬他的唇瓣。他乖巧而溫順、近乎羞怯地回應艾迪。羅畢里亞德覆上艾迪仍放在桌上的那隻手，用指腹摩挲著他的手背，揉捏著他厚實的掌心。儘管這個吻試探的成份更重一些，也不妨礙他們沉溺其中，隨著他們的氣息越發粗重，羅畢裡亞德主動加重了親吻的力道，艾迪任他奪下主導權、闖進他的口腔，舌頭激烈地糾纏在一起，直到肺臟裡的空氣都被對方抽乾，才終於不得不離開彼此。

　　「這、我會形容為非常的性感，羅畢里亞德。」艾迪還微微喘著氣，他的手從羅畢里亞德臉頰上離開時又輕又慢，力道曖昧而幾乎誘惑。男孩勾起的笑容有些靦腆又有些得意洋洋，他們額頭相抵、鼻尖相碰，兩雙腿在桌下也交纏在一起。艾迪聽著羅畢里亞德的呼吸聲，享受片刻的溫馨寧靜，與此同時，他也感覺到自己渾身血液都在升溫，在血管裡四處亂竄。他舔了舔下唇，用沙啞的聲音提出邀請。

　　「我們可以到床上去。」他們的嘴唇幾乎還碰在一起，說話時若有似無地相互摩擦。羅畢里亞德向後退去拉開了些距離，眼神似乎有所躊躇。「當然、如果你沒有意願──」「不是這樣！」

　　羅畢里亞德快速地打斷了艾迪，握著他的手收得更緊了一些。「沒有任何可能我有辦法拒絕你的…」他藍色的眼睛因為酒精與情慾而變得朦朧搖晃，但其中的崇敬愛慕依舊漫天四溢，說起話來就像說服自己的自言自語：「只是…簡直就像我隨時會被鬧鐘吵醒，發現我又得去餐廳做桌邊服務一樣…」

　　「嗯…也許你是對的，也許這就是一場夢…」艾迪的聲音依舊慵懶沙啞，他翻過自己的手腕，與羅畢里亞德掌心相貼：「所以、在鬧鐘把你吵醒之前…」他貼在男孩的耳邊說話，懸而未盡的話語留下無限的想像空間，親了親他通紅的耳垂，鼻尖蹭過他稀疏的鬢髮。然後艾迪忽地向後退開，在羅畢里亞德微楞的目光中，他咬著下唇，鬆開了襯衫的第二顆扣子，徑直往臥室走了進去。


End file.
